A la bonne heure
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. HeeroDuo. Quand il décide d'avoir une faiblesse. C'est physique. C'est sentimental.


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : A la bonne heure  
Genre : Heero/Duo comme d'hab, _romanchiku_, angst, et… fluff (ouah ce fluff ! bon allez)  
Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi. On ne veut pas me les céder.  
**Note de l'auteur** : je ne peux que vous encourager à lire jusqu'au bout (et surtout pas s'arrêter en cours)… ceux qui me connaissent savent pourquoi :-)

* * *

**A la bonne heure**

_« __… des nouvelles qui nous viennent d'arriver à l'instant concernant un vol en provenance de Louxor et partant pour Paris. A cause d'intempéries météorologiques, l'avion s'est écrasé dans la chaîne des Alpes. Pierre Delafond en direct de Paris._

_-C'est __tragique et surprenant, l'avion du vol 12599 de Air France, en provenance de Louxor en Egypte pour Paris, s'est trouvé surpris par une tempête en traversant la chaîne montagneuse des Alpes et s'est écrasé quelque part, on ne sait pas encore où car il n'a pas bien été localisé. La tempête empêche de situer exactement le crash et bloque l'arrivée des secours. Pourtant, la majorité des vols traversant les Alpes ont été annulé toute cette après-midi de lundi 3 février par sécurité à cause de la météo, mais le vol 12599 ne l'a pas été malgré les conditions météorologiques défavorables. En effet, la tempête qui n'avait cependant pas été prévue s'est levée dans les Alpes du Nord et l'avion s'est retrouvé piégé. Les familles des victimes… »_

-

Ca aurait pu être un lundi en fin d'après-midi normal. Et pourtant, un avion d'une grande compagnie s'était abattu dans la montagne.

Les autorités étaient toutes au courant de la météo.

Dangereuse.

Une météo particulièrement mauvaise qui s'était accompagnée d'une série d'annulation de vols, notamment France/Egypte, ce qui a engendré une flopée de critiques de la part de beaucoup de monde. Beaucoup de personnes attendaient dans l'aéroport. Certains depuis des heures.

Désorganisation.

Chaos.

Aéroports bondés.

Gens frustrés.

Reporters pour chaînes télévisées sur place qui en rajoutaient une couche.

-

Les familles des victimes sont peu a peu mises au courant.

L'évènement datait d'une heure et demi environ.

Mais quand une victime n'a pas de famille… ?

Reporters qui s'agglutinent devant les immeubles des familles des victimes dés qu'ils apprennent leurs noms et adresses.

Comme des vautours.

-

La radio de Duo était allumée dans la cuisine de son grand appartement de Laon, et il avait fini de se doucher. Il était sorti de sa salle de bain, un peignoir beige et chaud l'enveloppant, une serviette sur les épaules, ses longs cheveux mouillés lui arrivant au milieu du dos détachés, d'où quelques goûtes d'eau tombaient par terre.

Un nuage de vapeur s'échappa de la salle de bain. Une odeur de shampoing se fit sentir dans l'appartement. Et de gel douche pour homme.

-

« Louxor » attira l'oreille de l'américain quand il rentra dans la cuisine pour justement fermer le poste de radio.

Puis « Paris ».

Puis « avion ».

Puis « écrasé ».

Puis il suspendit son geste et fronça les sourcils comme s'il était concerné par le drame.

_Tiens, c'est curieux…_

-

Il se rapprocha du poste au lieu d'appuyer sur le bouton « off ».

S'accoudant sur la table de travail, la tête à quelques centimètres du poste noir et des fois qui grésillait à cause de l'orage dehors.

La peau des doigts encore un peu fripée par l'eau et la chaleur.

Sans perdre une miette du présentateur Pierre Delafond, dont il n'avait jamais retenu le nom, malgré que celui ci dise la plupart des scoops sur cette fréquence de radio. Fréquence qu'il écoutait souvent. Sans jamais vraiment écouter.

La radio est un « casse-silence ». Il la met pour combler le vide de son appartement. Il n'aime pas le silence.

La voix, pas entièrement nette, était telle que le présentateur était sûrement au téléphone avec la radio puisqu'il était à Paris.

-

_« __… averti mais a prit le risque de faire le voyage tout en sachant que la météo était variable… »_

-

L'avion était un gros avion de la compagnie Air France, donc ultra sophistiqué, résistant et sécurisé.

_Pseudo._

C'est ce qu'on raconte.

Duo est tombé sur cette information pile au moment ou la présentatrice principale de la chaîne avait parlé du crash.

Et de toute façon, cette information, au vu de son importance et de sa portée internationale, allait être mise en boucle jusqu'au lendemain sûr, voire deux jours encore, toutes les demies heure.

-

Mais une demi heure quand on a entendu quelques mots qui nous ont titillé, c'est trop. L'américain a préféré écouter plutôt que de fermer le poste.

-

_« __… situation critique, car l'avion est hors d'atteinte pour le moment… »_

-

L'avion s'était crashé en pleine montagne, en pleine tempête, en plein hiver.

La radio tournera toute la soirée.

L'américain veut plus d'informations.

Plus de précisions sur ce vol et sur cet accident.

_Comment c'est possible… ?_

Murmures à lui-même.

Il reste accoudé et courbé sur la table de travail de la cuisine, l'oreille pratiquement collé au poste de radio, les sourcils froncés, les doigts croisés.

Ses cheveux humidifient la serviette qu'il a sur ses épaules et prévue à cet effet mais goûtent aussi à coté du poste.

L'air est froid comparé à l'air de la salle de bain qu'il a quitté quelques minutes auparavant, et la peau de ses jambes nues se hérisse légèrement. Il ne s'en aperçoit pas.

-

Duo croise les doigts quand il est concentré.

Aux réunions, il croise les doigts.

Quand un problème se pose au bureau, il pose son stylo, s'installe confortablement au fond de son siège en cuir et croise les doigts.

C'est l'image la plus stricte qu'on a de lui. Il est autrement enjoué, toujours un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux rieurs. D'importants directeurs de firmes, quand ils le rencontrent, s'étonnent de voir ce PDG si étrange, par la façon dont il se comporte mais aussi par son physique.

Y'en a pas deux, des PDG aux cheveux longs et nattés. Généralement les hommes aux cheveux longs ne font pas long feu dans des boîtes si pointues.

Mais bon. C'était le pilote 02.

-

_« __… ne savent pas s'il y a des survivants. Un accident de cette ampleur ne permettrait pas de supposer qu'il y en ait… »_

-

A la tête d'une entreprise directement reliée à la société Raberba Winner, Duo a prit sa journée du lundi 3 février.

-

17h25.

Il s'apprêtait à aller s'habiller.

Puis après, il allait essorer dans une serviette ses cheveux mouillés, et les démêler.

Enfin, il les coifferait en une natte. Il se fiche que ses cheveux soit encore humides une fois natté.

Ses cheveux mettent parfois très longtemps à se sécher tous seuls. Le lendemain, après une nuit de sommeil, ils sont même encore un peu humides.

Mais Duo a l'habitude. Ca ne le dérange plus depuis bien longtemps. Il vit comme ça. N'a jamais quitté sa natte à part en boîte où il se fait une queue de cheval haute, avec des mèches faussement rebelles lui tombant sur les cotés, pour faire « pas sage ».

-

Mais finalement, en entrant dans la cuisine et en écoutant la radio, il en a oublié ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau. Il en a oublié son peignoir humide qu'il faut troquer avec des vêtements propres.

-

_« __… localiser d'ici quelques heures… »_

-

Une peur se fit soudainement sentir dans le ventre de l'américain une fraction de seconde.

_Ce n'est pas le seul vol qui a traversé les Alpes. C'e__st le seul qui n'a pas réussi._

Son visage se transforma et il devint inquiet.

Vaguement inquiet.

_Ce__ n'est pas forcement celui là…_

Mais suffisamment pour ne pas être à l'aise.

-

Il se redresse pour aller dans son bureau ou un amas de papiers envahissait toutes les surfaces planes et en hauteur.

Il fouille son bureau, son presse papier, soulève des chemises, des dossiers, des feuilles volantes qui tellement sont nombreuses tombent par terre, ouvre un tiroir.

Il trouva un post-it jaune fluo sur lequel étaient marqué au stylo noir une date, un lieu, une heure, un nombre.

Au pas de course il retourna dans la cuisine en emportant ce post-it.

-

_« __… tout à fait stupéfiant compte tenu des avertissements concernant les conditions climatiques… »_

-

Ses pieds nus passaient du parquet au carrelage glacial de la cuisine.

Il attendait maintenant de savoir quel vol était est ce, n'ayant pas retenu le nombre.

Il attendait d'être rassuré.

-

**Lundi**

**Départ aéroport de Louxor**

**Arrivée Paris 20****h06**

**Vol …**

-

_F__lashback_

L'un était allongé sur le lit, sous les draps, et tournait le dos à la porte de la chambre.

-

Ils étaient dans un hôtel et il y avait eu une erreur. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même suite avec un lit deux places.

Ca les avait fait tout les deux écarquiller les yeux au début, rire ensuite, et il s'étaient dis que finalement ce n'était pas si grave. Ca leur rappelait les missions pendant la guerre ou quelques fois ils étaient obligé de dormir dans un même lit, et parfois très étroit.

D'autant plus que l'hôtel était complet. Ca a bien arrangé la réceptionniste qu'ils consentent à partager la même suite.

Le séjour était de cinq jours et quatre nuits à Sydney. Voyage d'affaire. Ils travaillaient ensemble sur un même projet.

-

L'autre entra dans la chambre avec un bas de pyjama et un débardeur, prêt à aller se coucher.

Il traversa silencieusement la pièce de taille moyenne, et se glissa sous les draps. Il s'allongea sur le dos, fixait le plafond.

Aucun d'eux ne parlèrent au début.

L'autre ne savait pas si l'un avait les yeux fermés, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne dormait pas.

La pénombre de la chambre les enveloppait.

Un silence couvert par un bruit de fond, celui de la ville, s'imposait.

Il y avait un mince filet de lumière qui perçait entre les deux rideaux tirés, venant de la ville.

-

Il rompit le silence d'une voix calme et posée.

-Il ne s'est rien passé hier. Ca n'ira pas plus loin.

Un silence.

Puis celui qui était couché inspira et bougea. Il tourna sur le coté pour voir celui qui avait parlé.

Il le fixa de ses yeux bleu de Prusse, presque noirs la nuit.

L'autre regardait toujours le plafond, le visage sans expression.

Et il cru conclure.

-Bonne nuit.

-

Mais ses yeux restaient ouverts. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Sous le coup du décalage horaire, ses journées étaient un supplice et ses nuits étaient un calvaire.

-Pourquoi ?

La voix un demi ton plus grave de celui qui s'était retourné vers l'autre s'éleva faiblement dans la pièce. C'était presque un chuchotement.

Un nouveau silence.

Pas d'autre bruit que le bruit de fond de la circulation dehors, plusieurs étages en bas de l'immeuble.

Même leur respiration ne s'entendait pas. Et pourtant ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre.

-Parce que tu es mon partenaire, et je te considère comme mon meilleur ami. C'est tout.

Les yeux violets qui fixaient le plafond étaient bleus dans la pénombre.

Ils ne se résolvaient à se fermer.

L'esprit était toujours actif.

En fait il venait de s'éveiller.

C'est la quatrième et dernière nuit. Demain, un long trajet en avion s'annonçait. Puis ils allaient enchaîner directement à leur travail à cause du décalage horaire.

Il fallait prendre, ou reprendre, des forces.

-

Finalement, l'autre se relève. Il a changé d'avis.

-Je vais dormir sur le canapé.

Il ne peut pas dormir à coté de l'homme tourné vers lui, et le regardant toujours, cherchant ses yeux. Il se sent mal à l'aise. Il n'est pas tranquille. Et comme il n'a pas sommeil, ça n'a pas de sens que de rester allongé à coté de lui.

Pas de sens.

Il se relève de sa position sur le dos, enlève le drap qui le recouvre, sort ses jambes du lit et s'apprête à se lever.

-

Mais le japonais a anticipé ce départ soudain, s'est relevé à l'unisson, et maintenant saisi doucement ses bras.

L'américain se raidi.

En fait, il peut très facilement se dégager, mais il est comme cloué sur le lit. Ses jambes refusent de l'obéir, ses muscles sont figés, son corps ne veut pas le faire se lever.

Il ne peut pas quitter la chambre.

Il ne peut pas quitter le lit.

Les mains du japonais sont en contact direct avec sa peau.

Il ne peut pas repousser ce contact.

Elles sont chaudes. Elles sont douces. Et tout de suite il les déteste. Si délicates, si tentatrices.

Elles se mettent à caresser lentement de bas en haut et de haut en bas ses bras. Leurs doigts se promenant sur sa peau qui frémit.

-

Il ferme les yeux.

Il ne veut pas.

Et pourtant…

-

La tête du japonais est à quelques centimètres du cou de l'américain. Celui-ci peut sentir son souffle tiède sur sa peau, et ça lui fait d'autant plus frissonner.

Le japonais frôle de ses lèvres l'épaule, puis remonte le long du cou.

L'américain ferme toujours les yeux et sert doucement les poings.

Les mains qui caressent ses bras, les lèvres qui effleurent son cou, et le souffle contre sa peau lui font battre le cœur plus rapidement.

Il ne veut pas une seconde fois avec lui.

Leur amitié serait gâchée.

-Et si j'en ai assez, de cette considération ?

-

Des mots murmurés à son oreille.

Des mots qui lui font mal. Il sait qu'il est tenté.

Il ne veut pas que ça change.

Il regrette la fois dernière.

-Heero… non…

Il se dit que s'il s'échappe et qu'il dort sur le canapé, il n'y aura pas de problème. Tout reviendra dans l'ordre. La nuit dernière sera oubliée. Ils pourront revivre comme avant.

-

Il n'y a pas d'amitié avec du sexe.

Il n'y a pas d'amour après plusieurs années de complicité et d'appariement.

Franchement… y'en a des tas des beaux mecs sur Terre. Quand on est soit même bien foutu, c'est pas compliqué d'arranger des coups d'un ou deux soirs.

Alors… non. Pas lui.

Lui, il vaut mieux que ça.

-

-Je vais dormir ailleurs. A partir de demain, on n'en reparle plus. Et on pourra dire qu'il n'y a rien eu. C'est mieux comme ça.

Pas lui.

Duo n'a jamais eu de vraie relation avec les gars avec lesquels il couchait.

_Pas avec toi._

-

-Qu'est ce qu'on gagne à faire comme si ?

Les mains ne cessent pas leurs caresses lascives.

Le souffle est toujours contre sa peau.

L'américain ne peut pas répondre. Il ne sait pas la réponse. Comme il ignorait qu'il y avait cette question à prendre en compte.

Il le laisse parler pour lui.

-Tu as peur.

Peur ?

Oui…

Il a peur du nouveau.

Il a peur du changement.

Il a peur que ça les éloigne plus qu'autre chose et que leur relation ne devienne dérisoire.

Il a peur que ça finisse comme ses coups d'un ou deux soirs.

Il ne veut pas de perversité entre eux.

-

-Je ne baise qu'avec les gens qui ne comptent pas pour moi.

Encore un silence.

Un corps se rapproche un peu, et le torse nu du japonais qui ne porte qu'un bas de pyjama rencontre le dos de l'américain qui se raidi encore plus.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir, Duo.

-Non.

_C'était physique._

Les yeux de l'américain se rouvrent sur le vide.

Ceux du japonais sont à moitié fermés, et des fois se ferment complètement.

Il respire l'odeur de l'américain qui lui plait. Nourrit son odorat.

-Sinon tu n'aurais pas dis « je ne baise qu'avec les gens qui ne comptent pas pour moi ».

-

L'américain soupire. Il aurait aimé que ça ne se passe pas. Il aurait aimé retourner en arrière et insister auprès de la réceptionniste pour avoir deux suites.

Après qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au bout de deux ans après la guerre, quatre ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble depuis ces retrouvailles, il ne voulait pas que ça soit gâché en une nuit, ou même deux.

-

-On a baisé ensemble hier, Duo. Tu ne peux pas le nier.

-

Des mots qui lui font mal. Qui ne devraient pas exister. Qui dérangent.

Et même peut être autant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

Hier, tout s'était passé très vite, très à l'improviste, très inattendu.

Ca a été cru. Ca a été sans douceur. Ca a été sans caresses. Sans baisers. Sans paroles. Sans rien. C'était vide. C'était sans sens.

Ca n'a été que du sexe pour du sexe.

Sans avoir réfléchi.

Sans penser à après, ni avant, ni rien du tout.

-

-Si je m'en vais pour cette nuit, on effacera la fois dernière. Il repartira comme avant.

-Je ne veux pas de « avant ».

Toujours les mains. Toujours les lèvres. Toujours le souffle. Et toujours les murmures.

-« Avant », ça ne veut plus rien dire.

L'américain fixe toujours droit devant lui. Et se laisse faire. Son corps ne veut toujours pas lui obéir. Il ne repousse pas le japonais. Il ne se débat pas. Il ne bouge pas. Il est tenté de se dégager mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Il ne sait pas si c'est la douceur des caresses, la tiédeur du souffle, la tendresse des murmures ou simplement lui-même qui le/se bloque. Il voudrait bien s'en aller brutalement, mais le japonais est délicat, et il ne veut pas le vexer.

-

La fois dernière, c'était bestial.

C'est pas comme à ce moment précis.

La fois dernière, ça a commencé brusquement alors que ça n'aurait même pas dû commencer, et ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de le faire sur le lit. Ca s'était fait contre le mur de la chambre, avec honte, sauvagement, et ça s'est terminé aussi subitement.

Pas un ne s'était regardé dans la glace après. Pas un n'avait ouvert la bouche pour dire un mot. Pas un n'avait regardé l'autre non plus.

Et il s'était couché juste après, comme si de rien n'était. Gênés tous les deux. Se tournant dos. Sans dire un mot.

-

Le japonais a prit de court l'américain, et sans se contrôler, l'a emmené dans sa déraison et dans sa fougue. L'a acculé contre le mur, en ignorant la surprise de l'autre et les tentatives floues de répulsion. Finalement il a été entraîné et a mis de coté son cerveau. Le mur a vibré sous les va-et-vient de l'asiatique et de l'ondulation de l'américain. L'américain a presque broyé les épaules de l'asiatique, et chaque coup de reins de l'un et de l'autre suscitaient autant de plaisir que de douleur. Du plaisir ? Du plaisir abrupt. Pas du réel plaisir. Un fantasme superficiel.

Rien

D'autre.

Rien d'autre ?

-

Et quoi ? Avant, c'est avant. C'est y'a deux ans. C'est y'a deux mois. C'est y'a deux jours. C'est Duo et Heero, les éternels acolytes. Voire les anciens pilotes.

Maintenant, c'est autre chose.

Le japonais ne lâche pas sa prise. Et il chuchote encore plus bas.

-Je veux plus qu'avant.

_C'était physique, ça peut devenir sentimental._

Sa voix est excitante, sensuelle. Elle dégage des ondes d'érotisme auxquelles l'américain a beaucoup de mal à résister, malgré son vouloir de quitter la pièce. La voix tente. Elle allèche. Elle séduit. Elle est la pomme empoisonnée de Blanche Neige, aussi belle que dangereuse. Et elle est à croquer.

-

L'américain hésite. Il aimerait partir, mais la voix, les mains, le souffle, lui crient de rester.

_« __Oh oui… je connais la chanson… »_

L'ambiance est… romantique ? Le silence lui plait. Pour une fois. La pénombre, sans que ce soit le noir complet, aussi. Ils sont dans une suite de luxe, dans une belle chambre et dans un lit atrocement confortable.

Il réplique.

-Je ne veux plus baiser avec toi.

-Moi non plus.

-

La conversation lui paraît étrange, détachée, hors norme. Complètement irréelle.

Etrange, parce que c'est avec son meilleur ami qu'il la partage, et qu'il ne s'était jamais douté qu'un jour ils parleraient de ça. C'est intime. Ca ne se dit pas facilement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé lui dire ça.

Les yeux à demi clos du japonais brûlent la nuque de l'américain.

_Etait sous-entendu « je veux te faire l'amour »._

Et l'américain se détend, entre les mains du japonais.

Est-ce que ce sera possible d'entretenir une relation normale, même avec un peu de sexe ?

L'américain est aventurier.

_Etait sous-entendu en réponse « me faire l'amour, ok»._

-

« Avant », c'est quoi déjà ?

Des petits copains de temps en temps avec qui il ne restait pas longtemps. Des petites copines, encore plus rarement, pour varier.

Des jours qui se ressemblaient, qui tournaient en boucle. Qui l'intéressaient de moins en moins.

Un ancien pilote de Gundam, le numéro 04, qu'il voyait de temps en temps à cause de son haut poste relié au sien et qui lui avait dit un jour au passage que son petit copain était un autre pilote, qu'il avait du voir moins de sept ou huit fois.

Un corps qu'il avait vu deux-trois fois torse nu et qu'il l'avait impressionné par sa finesse et sa musculature. Un ancien pilote lui aussi, le numéro 01. Un meilleur ami qu'il trouvait beau. Mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu touché.

On ne regarde pas les amis. C'est comme les mecs pris.

-

Il tourne la tête, comme s'il consentait. En premier lieu il veut croiser le regard de l'homme derrière lui, qui prétendait être son meilleur ami jusqu'à là mais qui en avait marre de l'être.

_Ca va bien cinq minutes. On peut pas se cacher éternellement ce qui est évident. _

Le japonais penche la sienne.

Finalement les yeux se ferment, car l'américain peut aspirer le souffle qui le narguait.

-

Tant pis. C'est pas lui qui l'a voulu.

-

Leurs lèvres et leurs langues se rencontrent pour la première fois, se trouvent tout de suite.

La langue du japonais plonge dans la bouche de l'américain, et il l'accueille pleinement.

L'américain ramène ses jambes dans le lit, et ses mains sont capturées par celles du japonais qui les place autour de son cou, tandis qu'il met les siennes sur la taille légèrement efféminée de l'américain.

-

Ces gestes fluides les étonnent. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait cru que c'était aussi facile. Que ça se ferait naturellement.

C'était si évident que ça ?

Ils n'avaient rien vu ?

-

Un nouveau baiser, plus prolongé, plus profond, plus lent.

L'un qui mène le jeu est en dessous de l'autre qui est à califourchon sur lui, les lèvres pressées les unes contre les autres.

-

Cuisses contre flancs. Peaux brûlantes. Jambes écartées, corps en transe entre elles.

-

Ils sont séparés à peine quelques secondes. L'américain se redresse. Son débardeur est enlevé, découvrant un torse presque aussi puissant que celui de l'asiatique.

Celui-ci est trop tenté. Il le frôle, peu sûr de lui, de la réaction de l'américain.

L'américain le regarde sans rien dire et se laisse faire.

Comme pour l'encourager.

Les mains deviennent possessives, ne se contentent plus d'effleurer. Touche. S'approprient. Ce qu'il n'a pas pu touché même en plusieurs années. Ce qu'il convoitait secrètement depuis un petit bout de temps.

-

Un corps défendu.

-

Puis les deux corps se collent à nouveaux et enlacés, les lèvres se retrouvant, les langues se caressant, basculent et roulent pour que l'autre se retrouve en dessous. L'asiatique, entre les jambes de l'américain, s'accorde sa taille et son dos, dont la peau est douce elle aussi, et l'américain le serrant au niveau de la nuque. Une de ses mains s'égare dans la chevelure courte du japonais. Plus courte que dans son adolescence.

L'asiatique amorce une première ondulation contre l'entrejambe de l'américain qui se cambre un peu et suit le rythme, souple.

Bas ventre contre bas ventre. Stimulés. Electrisés.

Ca ne fait que commencer.

_Encore…_

_Fin du flashback_

-

_« … aurait dû atterrir à Paris à 2__0h06 heure française, ne finira jamais sa course._

_-Pierre Delafond de Paris. Vous écoutez France Inter… »_

Ca aurait pu être une fin d'après-midi normale.

Un avion s'était écrasé, causant 356 victimes. Déjà l'information tournait en Europe, et dans toutes les stations radio.

-

Le cœur de l'américain manqua un battement. Une boule se forme dans son estomac.

Un léger vertige, un blanc, le prend. Ses jambes ne le portent plus.

Tout ceci n'est pas la _réalité_. Une machine noire qui émet des ondes ne peut logiquement _pas_ faire basculer sa vie comme ça…

Il s'assit à une chaise de la cuisine, perdu, les yeux dans le néant.

Il ne réalise pas.

Ses cheveux mouillés lui tiennent désormais froid. Les goûtes perlent de ses mèches et tombent. Sur le carrelage froid. Sur le peignoir humide.

-

Il tremble un peu. Ne contrôle plus son corps. Son cœur bat désormais à un faible rythme. Le temps semble s'être s'arrêter. Il fait froid.

Il cligne des yeux. Il déglutit.

Il tente de respirer normalement. D'inspirer, d'expirer calmement. Son souffle l'a quitté. Son esprit l'a quitté. Ses sens l'ont quitté.

…_pas…_

Sa main droite est posée sur sa cuisse. Sa gauche, sur la table de la cuisine. La radio est toujours en marche, mais il ne l'entend plus. Il n'entend que des bruits désagréables.

Agaçants. Agressifs. Corrosifs. Acerbes.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas réel. Ce n'est pas _possible_. »

---

_« Un avion s'est écrasé dans les Alpes… »_

-

Les grésillements de la radio se font moins nombreux. L'orage se calme.

La présentatrice fait un rappel des nouvelles toutes les demis heure. Déjà une demi heure est passée. Il fait froid dans l'appartement de Duo.

Figé sur sa chaise, il est immobile, les yeux dans le vide. Sa poitrine frémit. Son corps tremble. Il a froid, mais pas seulement.

Il ne réalise pas.

-

Après ce voyage à Sydney, ils s'étaient mis ensemble « comme ça ».

Ils sortaient juste ensemble pour le fun.

Parce qu'ils aiment faire l'amour ensemble.

Parce qu'ils trouvaient que l'un et l'autre embrassait bien.

Parce que c'était mieux que les autres gars, que l'un et l'autre avait abandonné. Que c'était plus pratique aussi puisqu'ils se voyaient facilement.

-

Depuis environ deux ans.

Ils étaient toujours amis. Meilleurs amis. Rien n'avait changé, finalement, et c'était rassurant pour l'américain. Et tant que l'américain était rassuré, ça allait au japonais. La différence c'est qu'ils faisaient l'amour ensemble, et qu'ils se roulaient des pelles. Sinon, ils habitaient toujours dans leur appartement respectif. Leurs relations n'avaient pas changé, et aucun de leurs amis intimes n'étaient au courant de quoi que ce soit.

Il n'y a pas de perturbation dans leur relation. Pas de problème. Pas de discordance.

-

C'était paradoxal. C'était bizarre, mais c'était « comme ça ».

Ils n'avaient rien perdu, au contraire. Ils se donnaient de l'affection, et leur vie devint plus intéressante.

Elle l'était. Elle l'était jusqu'à ce que…

-

_« … les familles des passagers du vol 12599… »_

-

**Vol 12599**

C'est une erreur. Il y a une erreur. Une épouvantable erreur.

Les chiffres sont mauvais.

Il s'est trompé quand il les a recopié sur le post-it.

Ils se sont tous trompés.

_Ca ne peut pas arriver à nous…_

-

Au bout d'une demi heure, l'américain se lève lentement, s'appuie sur la table pour s'aider vaguement.

Un malaise le prend et il ferme les yeux, mais reste droit, debout, sans fléchir.

Un cauchemar. Il vit un cauchemar. Un cauchemar bien réel car le carrelage glacial lui engourdit les pieds. La serviette sur ses épaules et le peignoir humides et froids le tétanisent. Ses cheveux ondulés encore un peu mouillés lui collent à la peau.

Lui, le pilote 02. Si fort habituellement. Si peu émotionnel, hormis une joie constante et simulée.

En rouvrant les yeux, il se rend compte qu'il est toujours dans la cuisine avec la radio qui tourne toujours, et qu'à cette période de l'année, s'il reste dans cet état, il va tomber malade.

Mais il sen fiche.

-

La radio continuera de tourner tant qu'elle n'annoncera pas que l'avion du vol 12599 ne s'est pas écrasé.

Qu'il n'y a pas de victime, ni de familles de victime.

Que la météo les a juste ralenti.

Et qu'il arrivera peut être un peu en retard, trois quart d'heure, une heure, mais qu'il atterrira normalement à Paris.

-

Alors comme un automate il se dirige vers sa chambre et mets les premiers vêtements qui lui tombent sous la main. Un jean bleu-gris, un t-shirt à manche longue et un pull noir qu'il avait préparé avant d'aller se doucher.

Puis il va dans la salle de bain, prend sa brosse et la passe dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Il tire pour enlever les nœuds. Ca lui fait mal mais il tire encore. Et il coiffe ses cheveux humide en son habituelle natte.

Quand il sortira de la salle de bain, ça sera pour aller écouter encore une fois la radio. Il lui a laissé du temps pour changer d'avis. Elle expliquera que c'est une fausse information, un malentendu, une grossière aberration, un quiproquo, n'importe quoi, et elle présentera ses sincères excuses aux auditeurs, et dira qu'elle est immensément confuse.

Après ça, Duo n'écoutera plus jamais cette fréquence à la radio. Mais avant, il veut la certitude que tout ça ne sont que des conneries.

-

_« … alerté d'annuler ce vol mais __les autorités sont allés à l'encontre de ces avertissements, et l'avion s'est écrasé dans les Alpes Nord… »_

-

Sa gorge se noue. Il sent une boule douloureuse qui n'arrive pas à avaler, même s'il déglutit.

Ses yeux lui font mal, et sa vision se trouble. Il s'assit à nouveau, en regardant le post-it.

-

_C'est_ la réalité.

Ca se passe vraiment.

Il est seul.

Il prend sa tête dans ses mains et des larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues. Un cri s'échappe de ses lèvres. Un cri de rage, de désespoir, de douleur. D'injustice.

_C'est physique. C'est sentimental._

-

L'avion, il était sensé être sans faille. Ou alors c'était le Titanic des airs.

Un espèce de mensonge taillé dans une matière indestructible, que la presse avait elle-même blindé.

Une propagande.

-

Heero était dedans.

-

_Il y a une erreur. J'ai fait une erreur._

…

_Il a fait une erreur._

…

_Nous avons fait une erreur._

-

Il avait raison, non ?

De trop s'attacher à quelqu'un, on forge notre propre faiblesse.

On se met nous même un couteau dans le cœur.

On met notre bonheur en péril, on le confie à la personne qui peut s'en aller n'importe quand avec.

Sans nous le rendre.

-

18h34.

Dans l'appartement vide, il n'y a plus que la radio qui parle.

L'américain s'est affalé sur la table.

N'a pas réussi à se ressaisir. _N'a pas essayé._

-

L'heure tourne.

A 20h06 était sensé atterrir l'avion tant attendu. Tant désiré.

Ramenant son partenaire si particulier. Si précieux.

-

_Flashback_

« Allo ?

-Duo, c'est moi.

Un sourire naît sur son visage.

-Oh… c'est _toi_.

-

Il emporte le téléphone sans fil et va s'installer dans le salon, sur le canapé. S'allonge. Se met à l'aise. Regarde le plafond.

-Je te téléphonais pour te dire quand j'arriverai.

-Tu ne me racontes pas comment ça se passe ?

-Bien. C'est chiant, comme d'habitude pendant tous les voyages d'affaires. Et l'Egypte, c'est vraiment pas original.

Un petit rire d'acquiescement.

-Tu m'étonnes…

-

Un peu absent, parce qu'un peu, peu à peu, porté par la voix à l'autre bout de la Méditerranée.

Il quitte son canapé, son salon, sa ville, son pays, et part rejoindre la voix au bout du fil.

-Heureusement c'est bientôt fini.

_Heureusement, oui._

-Tu n'as pas visité ? Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui t'as marqué ?

-

Il connaît la réponse. Mais il veut encore entendre cette voix qui le met si bien à l'aise, qui le berce. S'il pouvait, il resterait des heures dans cette position, avec le combiné collé à l'oreille que ça fera des marques sur sa peau après, et en bavardant de tout et de n'importe quoi sans s'y intéresser, rien que pour écouter cette voix.

Elle lui donne l'impression que la personne est à coté de lui. Et qu'elle lui murmure des mots à l'oreille.

-

-J'ai vu le monde entier comme toi, Duo. Je n'aime pas visiter, j'aime découvrir par moi-même. Les hordes de touristes, très peu pour moi.

-Non… tu n'as rien vu alors ? T'es resté enfermé dans des bureaux ?

En plus, l'Egypte c'est trop connu. C'est vu, revu, rerevu.

-A part des champs de cannes à sucre, rien. Je peux effectivement de te faire des perspectives des bureaux dans lesquels je suis resté. C'est toujours mieux que d'être prit pour un touriste fini.

-Je sais… tu as horreur de ça.

-

Il sait que l'asiatique se plait à dire qu'il est mystérieux et que personne ne sait percer ses secrets, alors il lui fait des remarques sur sa personnalité.

Comme quoi, on n'est pas à l'abri des autres. De lui.

-Oui. J'ai horreur de ça.

Et puis finalement, il aime bien que l'américain le connaisse au point de remarquer chaque détail de lui-même.

_Je te connais. Tes habitudes. Tes goûts. Tes pensées. Ton occupation préférée. Ta nourriture préférée. Ta chanson préférée__…_

_Ta position préférée__…_

-

-Il doit faire super beau là où t'es. Ici il fait froid et il a beaucoup neigé. Ca tient toujours notre semaine en montagne avec Quatre, Trowa, WuFei et Relena ?

-Bien sûr.

-Tu vas voir, il parait que le chalet est sympa.

Projeté dans le futur. Dans un chalet perdu dans la montagne. Cinq anciens pilotes coupés du monde. Une ministre des affaires étrangères avec eux. Toutes ces personnes étrangement absentes pendant une semaine, la même, tous pour se retrouver.

Enfin… trois couples qui ne s'étaient pas vu pendant des mois.

-

-Est ce que je te manque ?

-

Des mots qui semblent surnaturels.

-

-Hein ?

-

Un nouveau rire.

Ils n'étaient pas _ensemble_, enfin pas officiellement.

Mais ils étaient trop proches pour ne pas l'être un temps soit peu.

-

-Oui, tu me manques. Pourquoi tu poses cette question ?

-Pour savoir.

-Ok.

-

Maintenant qu'il lui a fait la remarque, il se rend compte que c'est une question pertinente. Qu'elle a sa place dans ses pensées.

Ou plutôt la réponse.

_Oui, tu me manques._

Quand on aimerait bien qu'une personne soit près de nous, c'est qu'elle nous manque, n'est ce pas ?

-

-Tu as du papier et un crayon ? Je vais te dire quand j'arriverai.

Duo cligne des yeux. Sort d'un semi rêve.

-Ouaip. Attends, je vais chercher tout ça.

Il se lève, mais ne quitte pas le combiné. Se dirige vers la pièce qu'il appelle « bureau » mais qui serait mieux nommé « capharnaüm ».

-Euuuuum… Rah ce bordel… sur quoi je pourrais écrire… j'ai tellement de paperasses dans mon bureau que je sais plus ce qui est pour moi et ce qui est pour la boîte.

-Tu devrais ranger.

-Ouais, je devrais. Mais à chaque fois que je me dis que je vais le faire…

-… tu es découragé quand tu regardes tout ce qu'il y a à faire.

-Hey ! Tu m'as coupé !

-Je commence à te connaître moi aussi, Duo. Et je sais que tu as horreur d'être coupé.

-Fais le malin.

-Je fais comme toi.

-

Il trouve un post-it jaune fluo sans rien écrit dessus (un miracle) et pioche un stylo dans son pot à crayon.

-

-Vas y, je t'écoute.

-Ca sera lundi prochain, je partirai de Louxor et j'arriverai à Paris à 20h06. Le vol, c'est le 12599.

Il répète tout bas ce que l'asiatique lui a dit, et le note plus ou moins soigneusement sur le petit post-it.

-Cool, c'est dans deux jours !

-Ca me fera arriver dans les environs de 22h chez toi. C'est pas trop tard ?

-Non, c'est bon. Eh, fais gaffe, la météo n'est pas très bonne ce jour là.

-Tu sais comment sont les météorologistes… c'est Madame Irma.

-Mardi ça serait peut être plus sûr.

-Quoi… y'a ton amant lundi soir ?

-Euh… lequel ?

Une petite ironie taquine.

Deux rires.

-Je dois te laisser. Je te raconterai lundi.

-Bye.

-

Et au final, un appel téléphonique qui n'a duré que cinq minutes. C'est trop court.

L'américain repose le téléphone sans fil sur son socle et range le post-it dans un tiroir. Il a bien retenu l'heure. Le reste, on s'en fiche un peu.

Lundi, 22h, et il sera enfin avec lui dans cet appartement.

_Fin du flashback_

-

20h52.

La TV a été allumée pour les informations. Elle a confirmé le crash du vol 12599.

La déprime de l'américain qu'un mal de tête horrible a abattu sur le canapé.

Canapé où l'on peut voir une tache humide sur les coussins au niveau de sa tête.

-

Sommeil éveillé.

Un coup de barre l'a prit après cette confirmation, et l'envol de ses ultimes espoirs.

Les yeux mi-clos, humides, rouges, en feu. Rivés sur l'écran qui montrait à présent des pubs avant un téléfilm.

Dans sa main droite, au bout de son bras ballant par terre, le post-it chiffonné.

Et lâché, il roule sur le sol. Toute force envolée.

-

Toute volonté disparue.

-

L'américain tend son bras vers la table basse pour choper la télécommande et éteint l'écran. Qui fait trop de bruit, alors qu'il a mal à la tête. Alors qu'il n'en peut plus du bruit.

Qu'il ne veut rien entendre.

Et qui sombre dans son sommeil éveillé.

Dans un grand néant de tout.

De confusion, de souvenirs, d'émotions, de sentiments.

---

21h27.

Son regard perdu a fini par se voiler, et un assoupissement agité a fini par le prendre entièrement.

Il n'a pas bougé. Trop engourdi par la souffrance. Trop accablé, trop seul tout d'un coup. Seul dans cet appartement trop grand pour une personne. Trop vaste. Trop vide.

Trop de questions s'était précipitées.

Pourquoi ? Comment ? Où ? Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire à présent ?

La personne qu'il attendait n'aurait même pas de sépulture. Juste une tombe avec un nom, peut être. Sans corps. Même pas là où il aurait voulu être.

---

Une porte est clenchée, puis poussée.

Quelqu'un est entré.

Se dévêtit de son manteau. Enlève ses chaussures.

-

Les yeux de l'américain se rouvre péniblement.

_C'est un rêve ?_

Où il a bien entendu quelqu'un ?

Il se redresse lentement sur le canapé, essuie ses yeux. Se lève pour aller voir comme un somnambule la mystérieuse personne qui est entrée chez lui sans frapper.

Il se dirige vers la porte.

Se retrouve face à une personne de sa taille, avec un peu de neige qui commençait à fondre dans ses cheveux bruns.

Face à des yeux couleur cobalt qui le dévisage.

-

_C'est un rêve._

_C'est un mauvais tour de mon imagination._

_C'est ce que je voudrais que ça soit._

Et le silence, depuis trop longtemps maître de ces lieux, fut brisé par la personne qui fronça légèrement les sourcils, un peu inquiet.

-Ca va ?

De sa voix qui trahissait une gêne.

-

Un rêve si réel. Comme celui de l'avion qui s'était crashé dans la montagne. Comme la voix de la radio. Comme le présentateur des informations à la télévision.

Un rêve qui peut être touché, car Duo s'est jeté à son cou en pleurs.

Un rêve qui l'a prit dans ses bras en retour de cet élan soudain et imprévu.

Un rêve surprit qui se demande ce qu'il se passe, et pourquoi Duo est dans cet état alors qu'il n'a jamais montré de signe de faiblesse.

-

Des larmes coulent de ses yeux à nouveau et il serre contre lui l'asiatique qui ne comprend pas trop, mais qui lui répond par une étreinte douce et rassurante.

-Hey… qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Ses mots presque chuchotés apaisent l'américain qui se détache un peu de lui, en colère, les joues brillantes de larmes.

-Tu as entendu les informations ???!!!

-Quoi ? Non, je n'ai pas mis la radio dans ma voiture. J'ai voyagé au calme.

-Tu sais ce qu'il est arrivé à ton avion ?!

Un asiatique désemparé. Un américain en proie à une folie.

-Euh… non.

-Il a eu un accident !!

-

Abasourdi, il écarte les sourcils.

-Il s'est crashé dans les Alpes !!

Puis commence à comprendre.

-Mais… tu parles du vol 12599 ?

-Ben oui !! Ton vol !

-Duo… je ne te l'ai pas dis, mais j'ai pris un autre avion.

-

Ses mains prirent doucement possession de la figure de l'américain et essuyèrent les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

Peine perdue. Elles continuent de couler.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Au dernier moment, j'en ai pris un autre.

-

Tout revient dans l'ordre.

C'est la réalité.

Il est bien là. Devant lui. C'est lui qui tient sa tête entre ses mains froides.

C'est contre son torse que l'américain porte ses mains.

-

-Mais…

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir.

Un soulagement profond.

-J'ai pris un autre avion d'une autre compagnie par ce qu'il me permettait d'arriver vingt minutes plus tôt.

-

Vingt…

Minutes…

-

-Il craignait plus, mais il partait plus tôt. Le voyage a été plus long et secoué, mais on a sûrement évité la tempête, si y'en a eu une.

Tout ça pour vingt minutes.

-SI Y'EN A EU UNE ??? MAIS BIEN SÛR QU'IL Y EN A EU UNE !!! ET L'AVION QUE TU AURAIS DU PRENDRE, ALORS QUE TU AURAIS PU ATTENDRE LE LENDEMAIN LE TEMPS QUE LA TEMPETE SE CALME, S'EST CRASHE DANS LA MONTAGNE !!! Y'A EU PLEINS DE MORTS !!! ET JE CROYAIS QUE T'ETAIS DEDANS !!! TU COMPRENDS CA ???!!!

-

Le japonais voit désormais clair.

La frayeur qu'il a laissé envahir l'homme qu'il a désormais dans ses bras.

Un homme brisé il y a quelques minutes encore, et qui en tremble.

Qu'il n'a jamais vu comme ça. Même en mission, plusieurs années auparavant alors que la mort les guettait tous les deux.

-

-Duo… je…

Il se rend compte de ce qu'il se passerait s'il disparaissait.

Comment réagirait l'américain.

Ce qu'il deviendrait sans lui.

-

Combien il compte pour lui.

-

Il presse le corps de l'américain contre lui, qui pose son front sur son épaule.

-Je… je suis désolé…

-T'es qu'un imbécile…

-Duo…

-Tout ça pour arriver vingt minutes plus tôt !!! Alors qu'on aurait bien pu attendre un jour de plus !!!

-

Il comprend sa douleur, car il aurait ressenti la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés.

-C'est fini…

-TU PEUX PAS SAVOIR COMBIEN J'AI EU PEUR !!!

-

Combien il a pleuré, combien il a crié.

D'avoir perdu pendant quelques heures l'être qui lui était le plus cher.

Puis, vidé d'énergie, il se laisse glisser contre le corps de Heero.

Le japonais le retient et s'appuie sur le mur le plus proche de son dos. Ils s'assoient par terre, fait assoire l'américain sur ses cuisses. Sa tête enfouie dans le cou de l'asiatique, où il peut enfin respirer l'odeur qui l'a manqué et qui croyait ne plus pouvoir respirer un jour.

Une main sur sa nuque, qui la caresse pour l'apaiser. L'autre dans son dos. Pour dire qu'il est enfin là, et qu'il est bien vivant.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça…

-Pardon…

-

Corps contre corps.

_C'est physique._

-J'ai eu trop peur…

-Je suis désolé…

-

C'était prévisible.

Evident.

Ils se le cachaient à eux-mêmes.

-

-Je ne veux plus que tu partes.

-J'ai fais ça… parce que je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

Deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

-J'en pouvais plus. Tu me manquais trop. Duo… excuse moi.

Parfaitement assemblés.

-Excuse moi.

-Si tu restes…

-Je reste.

Cœur contre cœur.

_C'est sentimental._

OWARI

* * *

**Je n'écoute pas Franc****e Inter et je ne connais aucun Pierre Delafond :-)**

**J'hésitais à publier cette fic parce que je la trouvais bof… mais comment savoir si c'est vrai si je n'ai pas de commentaires :).**

**Review ? ♥**

**Bisous !**


End file.
